


Day Emmett Had Enough

by dontrun



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dark Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrun/pseuds/dontrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O/S For to Kill A Cullen contest. Em is no longer Rose's doormat, of course she had to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Emmett Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I want to thank my beta TwiDi the author of the kick ass story You Don't Know Anything *it's on my favs read it people!* Summary: Set post Breaking Dawn. Emmett is fed up with his bitchy wife Rose. What is worse he's found out she has been cheating on him with… Submitted for the 'To Kill a Cullen' Contest  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

EM POV

I just got back from dropping Nessie at her summer camp for mini wolves and one half bred vamp on the reservation. At least there she can be herself and interact with kids that are different like herself and we knew she would be safe thanks to her ever faithful puppy companion Jake.

Jasper came running out of the house grabbing me to fill me in on the latest situation. When I went into the house, I had to laugh. Carlisle looks beyond pissed, not that I can blame him. I mean Edward and Bella got arrested for having sex in public again. Seems since the repressed virgin duo popped their cherries and turned the human girl into a vamp, we can't get them to stop going at it. Shit, even Rosalie and I had never been busted for that. It's kind of funny seeing as Charlie had been the one to arrest them this last time.

"Kids, what am I going to do with you?" Carlisle asked. He is clearly frustrated and I can see where Edward picked up the habit of pinching the bridge of his nose. Yep. Good old Pops passed it on.

"Sorry, Carlisle." Bella said. I bet if she could blush it would probably be an epic one right about then. She would be so red that she bursts into flames or some shit.

"Yes, Carlisle, I apologize." Edward added then grabbed Bella's hand to show support.

"Seriously, the two of you need to calm down or I'm buying Bella a steel reinforced chastity belt and holding on to the key. The first time I brushed it off because you were newly mated and at the drive in. The second time Esme talked me out of my anger. Of course, the fact that it was at a Volvo dealership was enough of an explanation, before you came along Bella, Volvo was Edward's lover. He kept a picture of his car in his room to masturbate to. I put it down to stimulation. This time I can't let it pass." He stopped and shook his head.

"Where were they this time?" I asked. I had been out hunting when this all went down. All Jazz had told me was the nymphomaniacs had been busted again.

"They broke into the high school and were going at it on their old lab table." Jasper laughed telling me this.

"It was where we met." Bella gave Edward goo-goo eyes and oh shit… they're not about to? Edward growls and jumps on her and clothes went flying.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Esme shouted in shock. Jasper was getting hot and bothered by this. I can tell he's pitched a tent and was sending out lust waves. Ugh! I needed to find my Rosie!

At vampire speed I rushed up the stairs to find my wife. God, she is beautiful, not that she doesn't know that and use it to her full advantage. But still she has me under her spell.

"What do you want, Emmett?" She spat at me. She was sitting at her vanity mirror staring at herself, slowly brushing her long blond locks of hair.

"I love you, Rosie." I said simply.

"I'm not in the mood, Emmett." She rolled her eyes and looks back into the mirror.

"Rosie, baby, I wasn't saying that just to get into your panties. I mean it. I love you." Sometimes I wish I could hit girls. And I wish can give you a good smack when you're being a super mega bitch from hell, but I still love you. Not that I said that last part out loud.

"Whatever, Emmett. Go, I'm busy." Reluctantly I left the room feeling neglected and rejected once again.

You could hear the rest of the house getting their groove on and the sounds of Rosalie brushing her hair. It was pathetic that I was the only one not doing anything, so I decided to go for a hunt. Too bad the kid was at camp; at least I could have someone to hang out with if she was home.

"I'm going hunting." I said in a normal tone voice just so everyone knew where I was. Several grunts of ok and Edward's moan of "Fuck, Bella, so fucking good" Came in response. I'm starting to think that our sweet Bella could put Jenna Jameson to shame.

The deer were boring and I really hadn't felt like going searching for grizzly right then. Honestly, I just wanted to cuddle. I wanted to be held and told that my woman loves me and no one else. I only remember one time of Rosalie saying she loves me in the past decade and it hurt my heart that she didn't say it more often. I told her daily that I love her. Maybe she needed more than words to understand. Maybe if I did something she'd tell me. Maybe I should get her some flowers, chicks like flowers.

I quickly rushed back to the house and jumped in my jeep to go into town. Luckily Nina's Enchanted Flowers had opened up recently in town and I knew I could get some decent flowers in Forks.

"Hi, I'm Chrissy, can I help you?" A sweet red head asked me from behind the counter. She is adorable.

"I need to get some flowers to show my lady I care." Her smile got wider. She seemed happy that a man wanted to show how much he cared instead of wanting to say sorry with flowers. The look she had clearly said that. Ha, Edward! I can read faces; I don't need your mind tricks.

"That is so sweet. My ex and I would probably still be dating if he showed he cared more often. Is it so hard to give just a little affection?" The last part she mumbled under her breath and I only picked it up because of my kick-ass vamp hearing. I couldn't help agreeing with her though, how hard is it to give affection?

"So do you have an idea of what you want?"

"Big and pretty. My Rosie doesn't do small gestures." I said honestly. If I showed up with one rose she'd laugh at me. I know she has before. Edward shows up with a daffodil he picked outside and Bella humps him in the doorway. I go searching and find the perfect rose and my wife laughed at me.

"Her name is Rosie? Maybe some roses? Or would that be too cliché?" She was talking to herself again and I have to admit her blush was cute, reminded me of Bella when she was human.

"Yeah and her middle name is Lillian." The girl smiled.

"Well, hopefully with her very floral name she'll like flowers." She giggled at her little joke and I gave a booming laugh.

"I hope so too."

"How about instead of going the cliché track of giving her roses or lilies, we pick out something else?" I gave her a nod. "Well, tulips mean 'perfect love' so that would be sweet. Or, there are different meanings to carnations depending on their color. A pink carnation means 'love of a woman', while a white carnation means 'pure love' or 'innocence'. I recommend either a mix of white and pink carnations, really those flowers are so underrated or a mix of bright tulips." Chrissy smiled at me again and I noticed how her green eyes are so open and honest. She is peaceful and sweet; the complete opposite of my Rose.

"What would you prefer getting?"

"The carnations." She blushed again and I could smell her. I think our sweet little flower girl is creaming her panties for me. Huh.

"Ok, I'll take both." I knew I would give Rose the tulips but I didn't want to hurt this girl's feelings. I thought that maybe if I followed her home, I could find out where she lives and give her the carnations.

"Ok. Do you want them in vases?" She handed me a glossy sheet that had a collection of vases on it and I picked out two for the flower arrangements.

"Ok, I have to go in the back to get this one. I'll be right back." I smiled at her and looked around the shop. I noticed her purse sitting on the flower beside a chair.

Using vampire speed I opened it and found her wallet in it, her license gave me her address. Ahh, Ms. Christina Ravenelli. I will be dropping off some flowers for you. Huh, she doesn't look Italian. I utilized my speed again and made it back around the counter in time. She filled both vases up in beautiful arrangements. She touched each flower with such care and love that it almost broke my dead heart.

"You're good at this." I complement.

"Thanks," She blushed again, "Umm… it's one forty even." She looked like she was worried I couldn't afford it. I pulled two hundred out of my wallet and handed it to her.

"Thanks. Keep the change, you were a big help." I smiled again and picked up the arrangements before heading out the door. Sweet kid. I guess I shouldn't call her a kid her license did tell me she is twenty two. Ha! I guess she is "older" than me.

I arrived home after making my little delivery. Another red head had taken the flowers at Chrissy's house, she was apparently her sister. So, at least I knew she would get the flowers safe and sound. I ran up the stairs and found Rose still sitting at her vanity.

"I missed you." I told her.

"Were you gone?" She retorts.

"I got you a present." She turns and looks at me with a smile.

"Really?" She asked purring the word. My cock coming to full attention.

"Yep, baby." I growl.

"Show me." She demands.

I walked into the hallway and picked up the flowers in the beautiful cut crystal vase. I walked back in and handed her the flowers.

"Tulips?" She rolled her eyes while she looked at them with disdain.

"They mean 'perfect love'." I informed her.

"They mean you are too cheap to pop for roses." Her voice was heavy with contempt.

"I didn't want to be cliché and get roses for Rosie. I thought you would appreciate the thought that went into this." I was hurt. I had put a lot of thought into those flowers. Hell, what was the last gift Rose got me?

"Well, if you didn't want to be 'cliché', you should have gotten diamonds for Rosie." She told me her voice cold. She took the vase of flowers over her trashcan and dropped them in it, "Go now, I'm busy and you are boring me." Slowly I made my way back downstairs. I was depressed. And majorly hurt.

"I'm sorry, Em." Bella grabbed me into a huge hug. For once her pussy isn't attached to Edward's cock, so I guess she must have heard my wife call me a sucky gift giver.

"No problem."

"Want to go hunting with Edward and me?" She asked me sweetly.

"Nah, I'm gonna go find diamonds or some expensive shit. Maybe if I buy her an island she'll cuddle." Oh shit I said the cuddle part out loud.

"God, Emmett, what kind of pussy are you wanting to fucking cuddle. Grow a pair." Rose called from the room.

I couldn't take it anymore I stormed out and ran to my jeep. I drove towards Seattle without a thought in my head other than I wanted to be alone. I knew I couldn't go far because the psychic mini vamp would think I was running away and come for me. Probably bringing Edward to read my mind… that is if they could pull him away from his pussy buffet long enough. God, I still could hear him calling her that! Bleach… I need bleach for my ears! I shook my head and kept driving.

I made it to a park, I wasn't sure which one. It was away from home and full of trees and people which was all that mattered to me at that moment. And I was extremely thankful it was an overcastted day so I wouldn't sparkle.

I sat and watched couples laughing and holding hands. The one couple that really got to me was an older couple probably in their late sixties early seventies. He kept her close and she would give him affectionate pats and cuddles. You could hear them whispering their love for one another back and forth.

"They are cute, aren't they." A woman with a toddler said to me.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"They were married forty three years ago tomorrow." She smiled affectionately, "They are my parents, well mine and my five brothers and one sister's parents." She laughed, "I think they took the part in the Bible about going forth and multiplying too seriously." I smiled at the woman.

"It's awesome they are still together." Awesome was a teenage thing to say right?

"Yeah, it is." She shook her head, "They had a rule to never be cruel to one another and never go to bed while still fighting."

"That's great." She smiled and waved as she walked over to them. I had an urge to go find my wife and make up with her. Jumping back in the jeep, I headed home. I knew Rosie and I didn't sleep but I didn't want us to go the night without making up.

I made it home a little before midnight and found the house completely quiet. There was a note on the fridge that told me the family had gone hunting. It was in my wife's handwriting. I knew where they went to hunt so I ran to join them.

"Em, what's up?" Jasper called to me as I arrived. They seemed to be in between courses.

"I saw Rosie's note and I came down to see her." Huh, where is she?

"Rose didn't come with us." Alice said looking at me confused.

"Oh."

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over and Edward started to growl. Bella pulled him close to try and comfort him. Carlisle and Esme both jumped up startled and I could feel Jasper letting loose some of his Doctor 'Feel-good' mojo.

"What is it?" Bella asked Edward, knowing he must have seen Alice's vision. Alice had turned into Jasper giving silent sobs, if she had tears they would have been streaming down her face.

Edward picked up his wife slung her on his back and took off. Being the concerned brother that I've always been I took off behind them. If there was trouble I was going to be there to help them. I smelled the others following us. I was stunned that we stopped in front of Bella's old house. I could hear grunting and smell sex all the way out at the road.

"Shit! Charlie is getting some." I laughed.

"Fuck me, copper!" I heard my wife's voice and my world stopped. I turned to Edward who was growling at the house and then I looked back. Quickly, I went through Bella's old window and found the Chief and my wife.

They were both naked as the day they were born. Rose's perfect body was riding cowgirl on Charlie's cock. His hands worshiping her big breast, his eyes glazed over and the mother fucker looked like he'd won the golden prize.

I watched as she turned and looked me in the eye before looking back down at Charlie and moaning, "Oh God, Charlie, your cock is so fucking big and hard. You are so fucking warm, it feels so fucking good." The bitch. And I knew inside me she honestly believed that I would somehow just take her back.

I had become a doormat.

I growled and snarled. Charlie jumped. His natural self-preservation instincts took over and he pulled away. He stood there still hard, pushed against the wall. No way was his dick bigger than mine.

"Whore!" I snarled.

"Go home, Emmett I'll deal with you there." She dismissed me.

"Em, please don't kill my Dad." Bella said coming in the room to stand in front of Charlie.

"My wife, he fucked my wife!" I growled.

"Wife?" Charlie looked stunned, "She told me you two dated and that you were in an open relationship." Edward nodded.

"It's true, Emmett, I'm reading both of them and she played Charlie." He growled at Rose, "She wanted him for one reason and it wasn't his body." I looked at my brother and he told me at vampire speed we needed to get out of there before Bella got too upset. She had been torn between protecting her father and helping her new family.

I wrapped Rose up in a sheet from Charlie's bed and dragged her outside, holding her in my iron grip I raced back home. The others followed closely behind me.

"Whore." I called her once more.

"Idiot." She flounced on the sofa giving me a glare.

"Why?" I demanded.

"You don't want to know." Edward said from where he stood behind me. He had put his hand on my shoulder in a show of support.

"Yes, I do." He shook his head and Rose laughed.

"You gave me flowers, Emmett. I don't want fucking flowers. What have I always wanted?" I looked at her like she was crazy. She always wanted the most expensive thing, or some new car part. What did Charlie have to do with that?

"Did Charlie offer you some rare car part?" I know it was dumb but it was the first thing that slipped out of my mouth.

"Stupid oversized vampire." She spat, "I want a baby! If Bella can have one, I can too! I just needed a human." She laughed manically. I was so pissed I reached out to smack her.

"No, son, we must have a family vote." Carlisle stopped me, "You all know the rules of vampires. One… keep the secret. Two… never betray your mate. Both are punishable by death."

"Wow, why did no one tell me about rule two?" Bella asked.

"Bella dear, we knew we didn't need to tell you that." Esme smiled. Then she turned to glare at my wife, "Rosalie knew the rules. In the sixties we had a vampire couple living with us, the male strayed. We had a vote to see if he was guilty of unprovoked betrayal, meaning… had she cheated on him or been a horrible mate. He was found guilty and put to death. My children know better than to cheat on their mates."

"Edward, get the chains." Carlisle told him. Jasper was holding on to Rosalie to keep her from running. Edward was back in less than a minute and used the special chains to lock my whore of a wife up. They were vampire strength proof. Kick-ass chains.

The family all took a seat and looked at me. I sat down glaring at my whore skank of a wife.

"Emmett, do you wish for us to have a vote on this matter?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I wanted the bitch dead. When a vampire sees his mate having sex with another it turns on a primal instinct to see the death of the mate.

"I vote kill the bitch." Bella said before we even started, "She treats everyone like shit, I swear, she died while having PMS."

"Bella, we have to lay the charges out first." Carlisle told his youngest daughter.

"Oh. I still say kill her." Bella pouted. Rose growled but couldn't say a word due to the metal gag attached by screws to her mouth.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen, you are being charged with breaking rule number two, betrayal of your spouse. Nod yes for 'guilty' or shake your head no for 'not guilty'. How do you plead?" Alice asked. She was acting as the judge. Rose just flipped everyone off as best as she could with the chains.

"Rosalie!' Esme scolded. Like it mattered at this point.

"I will go one by one; youngest to oldest. Guilty or not guilty?" She looked at Bella.

"Guilty."

"Guilty." I added. The others all voted the same.

"Rosalie Hale-Cullen, you have been found guilty. We will now put a vote to your punishment. Banishment or death. To make it quicker, because I want to watch this movie coming on Lifetime, raise your hands for death and keep them down for kicking her out." I looked around and found that all of us had thrown our hands up in the air.

"Sorry, but she has been a horrid daughter and I really am glad the bitch is going." Esme said as she stood and left the room.

"Rosalie Hale-Cullen, you have been sentenced to death. Emmett, you can do it yourself or have someone else do it, or get help." I nodded. That bitch was mine.

"I just need someone to make a fire." I growled and watched as Bella took off to set up a fire for me. She also grabbed a video camera on her way out. I guess this is her way of getting back at Rosalie for being such a bitch to her.

I jerked Rose up by her hair and dragged her outside. I unhooked the chains but left the gag on. There she stood naked before me and my cock no longer responded to her. She had killed the bond between us, or had it always been just me loving her?

She tried to run but I grabbed her back by her hair. Which I proceeded to rip off her head. She was now bald with spots of brain matter showing. Her eyes looked enraged and she came at me. I taunted her with the hair before throwing it in the fire. She wasn't ever getting that back. She slapped me and I slapped her back.

Next, I grabbed both her breast and ripped them off. She would no longer need them. I quickly made work of the rest of her. Standing by the fire, I watched as my wife/mate was turned to dust. Honestly, I felt free. I no longer worried that she would somehow find anything I did for her distasteful or not good enough. Maybe I wondered, I could find someone who liked to cuddle. A flash of red and bright green eyes went through my head. Suddenly I was hard.

I knew then that earlier I had found the flower girl adorable and had no sexual attraction to her because I was mated. Now I was free and I wanted her. I knew I would have her. Rose was dead and I could finally have someone who would love me.

I noticed that one of Rosalie's middle fingers laying on the ground and realized she went out flipping me off. Just like the bitch she was. I made quick work of putting it in the flames and went to shower. I had a red head to chase. No more fucking blond bitches for this vampire.

Bella's POV

"Ding dong the bitch is dead." I sang while doing a dance around mine and Edward's room.

"Baby, come here." My sexy husband beckoned. Who would have thought yesterday when we sat in the jail cell waiting for Carlisle to come bail us out that today would be such an event. Holy crow, it was a good day and it all started with…

Flashback

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes. I've always wanted you here and I will have you here. Without you trying to buy the school." I still can't believe he came up with that. I had told him about my fantasy. Us fucking on our old lab table. I wanted him to bend me over and pound into me. Edward offered to buy the school so we could do it. I said let's just break in. Three blow jobs and a dirty sanchez later, Edward was now helping me break into the school.

Bio Lab Three, the door said and my pussy got wet.

"Baby, I can smell you. God, you smell good my little pussy buffet. My favorite place to eat." I smiled.

"All you can eat, baby." I offered. God I loved his tongue. It rated only second to his magic cock.

Edward made quick work of the lock and we ran at vampire speed to our old table. I sat down on my old stool, "Sit." I ordered in my hopefully sexy voice. He sat and smiled at me.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time. I'm Edward Cullen and you are Bella?" Oh my baby was role playing. I nodded.

"Yep. Edward, did you get contacts?" I smirked.

"No, my eyes just go gold when I'm horny." I laughed because actually they go black. Like they are now.

"Oh, does being horny cause you pain?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, it hurts so badly, Bella." He moaned.

"I know we don't know each other well, Edward Cullen, but would you like me to help you?" He smiled.

"Thank you, Bella I would love that." He jerked me over to straddle his lap. His cock pressed into me. His mouth took ownership of mine and his hands found my breasts. I was grinding into him when I realized my top was gone. How I realized, you ask? Edward's mouth was sucking my one nipple while his hand played with the other. Fuck ugh!

Suddenly, Edward pushed back and finished undressing me. He turned me so my hands were on the desk and spread me out like a turkey getting ready for the dressing. I felt his cock as it slid into me. My vampire strength allowed for me to lift my legs and wrap them around his back while he pushed into me from behind. I was laying across the table to support my upper half.

He was grunting dirty words and I was telling him he was a fucking sex God when the door to the lab room flew open and we jumped back. Of course, my Dad and Officer Mark stood there in shock.

"Isabella Marie!" Charlie shouted. He made us get dressed before taking us to jail. Where we had to wait for Carlisle, who let me say, gave us a lecture I'll never forget. Not that Edward and I could stop grinning.

End Flashback…

And of course, the icing on the cake of my orgasmic bliss? Rosalie was no longer around to scowl and make all of us miserable. I planned on telling Nessie that Rose ran off. I didn't want to tell her the truth right now.

I mean, really Grandpa was fucking Aunt Rose and Uncle Em caught them. So, the family voted and the witch burned? You tell that to your two year old, even if she does look nine. Edward's laugh brought me back around.

"What?" I asked.

"Emmett already has a new mate in mind." He told me with a grin.

"Really?" I laughed.

"A sweet red head who reminds him a bit of you. He's hoping she likes to cuddle and that she is as big a nypho as you, love." I slapped his chest.

"Darling, I'm only a nypho for you." He kissed and ohh, damn yes, piano man, I love your fingers!


End file.
